ºº๑Ħĕ š ΜΨ Šϊй๑ºº
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Las primeras partes siempre fueron buenas. Ulquiorra/Orihime. UA.
1. Princesa

**Disclaimer:** Orihime y Ulquiorra, así como los personajes que restan de Bleach, no me pertenecen, son unica y exclusivamente del Gran Tite-Sama.

**Advertencias:** Contiene gore, palabras malsonantes, lenguaje sexual explícito y lemmon.

**Notas:** Este fanfic no constará de más de 5 episodios no demasiado extensos, narrados los impares por Orihime en primera persona, siendo los pares desde el punto de vista de Ulquiorra.

**Notas de la Autora:** Para Marina, que me pidió que me dedicara algo y aquí lo tiene.

¡Espero que te guste!

Un saludo =D

_**He´s My Sin**_

Capítulo 1

Princesa

.

.

.

Aquella mañana hizo frío.

El aire cortante que se colaba por las pequeñas ranuras de mi bufanda roja y llegaban a mi piel me hacía tiritar. El cielo era de tono intermedio entre el gris y el azul oscuro, intenso, oscuro y profundo. Las ramas de los árboles estaban peladas y desnudas, las hojas de un suave color marrón desvaído, decoraban el triste pavimento gris de la acera que me llevaría a mi nuevo instituto.

Lo único que me consoló fue saber que no estaría sola, pues una amiga del barrio también cursaba primero de bachillerato allí.

Ella era mi único apoyo en aquel ambiente hostil y desconocido, pues tras la pérdida de mi única familia en un accidente de coche años atrás, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar.

Nunca.

0

__La soledad es preciosa, cuando tienes a alguien a quien relatársela__

0

No sentí nada cuando los ví desaparecer juntos de la clase. El cielo volvía a ser gris desvaído, los árboles estaban completamente desnudos y mi bufanda roja de ganchillo yacía con laxitud sobre mi pupitre.

-Ne, Inoue, no te preocupes por Kurosaki y Kuchiki, ellos no tienen nada – dijo la voz familiar, no me molesté en hablar, simplemente asentí esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

Ella, la delegada de clase, interpretó mi silencio como un retazo de tristeza no expresada con palabras, que, de una manera que nadie hubiese podido imaginar, llevaba más razón de la en realidad contenía.

No pude evitarlo.

Me constriñó entre sus bracitos anémicos con hercúlea fuerza.

-Oye presidenta, deja en paz a Orihime ¿quieres? Ella no está para tus tonterías –los fuertes extremidades de Tatsuki me apartaron de la presa incómoda de la regidora con mayor eficacia de la que esperaba.

-Gracias –le dije en voz baja cuando nos alejamos por el concurrido pasillo a toda velocidad.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie te incomode Orihime –y sonrió de nuevo con esos brillantes dientes de chica de anuncio.

-Y por cierto, deberíamos adelantarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo a la clase siguiente –añadió.

Asentí y la seguí el juego mientras acelerábamos el paso, sorteábamos a otros estudiantes y hablábamos en murmullos.

0

__Una derrota solo es derrota cuando uno toma consciencia de ella__

0

-Ne, ne, ¿Os habéis enterado?

-Claro, ¡Que fuerte lo de Kurosaki y Kuchiki!

-Tía mira que montárselo en el baño… -risita.

-No te pases Mayura, que les cortaron en la mejor parte.

-¡¿Y tu como sabe esos Konata?

-El presidente del consejo estudiantil me lo dijo, y no os lo perdáis, ¡Ambos están expulsados una semana entera!

-¿Solo una semana?

-Psé, ya sabes que el padre de Kuchiki es el dueño de medio instituto…temas de yakuza, ya sabes, lo de siempre.

-Oye… ¿Inoue lo sabe? Por lo visto a ella le gusta Kurosaki…

-Pues raro sería que no so supiese ya, estos bombazos no caen todos los días, y este en concreto se ha extendido como la llama por la pólvora.

No sentí nada. A pesar de haber escuchado la conversación de principio a fin, me descubrí a mi misma siendo incapaz de afligirme por el hecho de que el chico al que creía amar tenía dueña.

¿Estoy viva? ¿Respiro? ¿Si me pinchas sangro? ¿Siento algo?

Por lo que parece si que continúo aquí, el aliento vital que tomo por mi nariz me reconstituye y me mata al mismo tiempo, noto la sangre caliente pulsar mis venas, pero la última condición, tal vez la más importante, parece no tomar forma en mi persona.

No siento.

No vivo.

No muero.

0

__El sol no calienta la piel de porcelana__

0

Escuché los gritos y los vítores a la misma vez que el borboteo desagradable que la sangre producía al tocar el suelo.

En brazos de Tatsuki y sintiendo su calor en torno a mi cuerpo, todo aquello casi me era ajeno…_casi_.

Intenté echar otro vistazo rápido a la paliza, pero al estar rodeadas de tanta gente se me hizo enteramente imposible.

Tatsuki me chistó.

-¡Orihime te he dicho que no mires! Todo esto es inapropiado para tus inocentes ojos –masculló mi amiga intentando alejarnos del lugar de la contienda.

-Lo va a matar… - alguien susurró cerca de nosotras.

-Ese Cifer es un bestia total –otra voz.

-Cuida lo que dices capullo…tu puedes ser el siguiente.

Poco a poco, y con paso lento abandonamos la explanada dónde dos alumnos se golpeaban , y yo, por mi parte, continuaba incapaz de sentirme de un modo concreto frente a una situación como aquella.

-Es increíble… -oí que mi amiga mascullaba.

-¿Qué pasa Tatsuki? –la pregunté mientras ascendíamos las escaleras del segundo piso.

-¡Mira allí Orihime! Eso debería despejarte las dudas –me indicó un punto algo alejado de dónde estábamos, y desde el que sin duda la pelea se vería perfectamente.

-Dios mío pero si… - comencé pero me fue imposible acabar la frase, pues aunque me sentí turbada al comprobar cómo dos profesores observaban alejados sin intervenir, la visión algo desenfocada del patio me hizo estremecerme.

Si.

Terror.

La arena del patio central estaba teñida de escarlata, pero, tal y como comprendí segundos más tarde, aquella sangre solo pertenecía a uno de los chicos… única y exclusivamente al que yacía hecho un guiñapo a los pies del otro muchacho….

El _otro_.

El que me quitó la respiración y me reafirmó la existencia, el que hizo que mi interior se quebrase y que los sentimientos acumulados surgieses y me trastocaran por completo.

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos en cascada. Escuché a Tatsuki acercarse a toda velocidad, alarmada por mi súbita llantina. Lloro producto de tristeza, frustración, alivio y amor. No obstante fue una liberación y un llamamiento exitoso al terror que _él_, con su cabello negro como la obsidiana y sus manos blancas manchadas de sangre había despertado dentro de mí.

Refugiada en el abrazo protector de mi amiga continué descargando mis sentimientos bloqueados en forma de agua salda, que se perdía y humedecía la camisa blanca con fruición.

Profanándola.

0

__Los muros del corazón son los más difíciles de derribar__

0

Caminaba por el patio de camino a casa cuando choqué con alguien tan violentamente que caí al suelo de bruces. Los libros en mis manos se esparcieron por el suelo a la par que un escalofrío me subía por la espalda.

Dispuesta a disculparme con la persona con la que había chocado, alcé la vista del suelo…para que todo lo que rodeaba desapareciese. El miedo me paralizó el corazón y el aliento se me heló dentro de los pulmones al ver de quien se trataba.

Cabello negro y denso, ojos verdes fantasmagóricos, tez blanca como la tiza y un uniforma perfectamente colocado…todos y cada uno de los rasgos que habían determinado a Ulquiorra Cifer, el chico más temido de todo el instituto, al que iban unidos adjetivos tales como: Frío, despiadado, cruel, psicópata y oscuro.

Alguien que, definitivamente no congeniaría conmigo de ninguna de las maneras y que sin embargo… .

-¿Qué estás mirando chica? –su voz salió dura, fría y cortante como un cuchillo, directa a mi corazón, el cual reaccionó violentamente ante esta estimulación tan brusca.

-Yo…lo sient-to mu-mucho, no ví que venías y… -callé al sentir que seguía quieto, en la misma postura que hacía unos minutos, con ese aura de majestuosa divinidad que le caracterizaba. Aunque por su aspecto, más que un dios parecía un demonio recién salido del infierno.

-Te he preguntado que miras…chica –repitió con gelidez.

Parpadeé confusa y aterrada.

Me sentía como un pájaro hipnotizado ante la mirada de una serpiente, instantes antes de que el reptil se cierna sobre la pobre ave, para aplastar los delicados huesos y regocijarse en la impía humedad carmesí.

-Yo… -vacilé cuando me empezaron a castañetear los dientes de miedo, mareada y con algo de nauseas la vista se me nubló y creí desmayarme si seguía mirándome de _aquella_ manera, tan exótica y atemorizante, como nada que jamás antes hubiese visto.

Nunca nadie me había mirado _así_.

Entonces empezó a caminar, acortando los escasos dos metros que me separaban de él y finalmente, rebasándome como si no existiera. Casi gemí de alivio cuando me creí a salvo, y fue en ese momento en el que sus palabras me golpearon con la fuerza de una maza.

-No vuelvas a mirarme hasta que me respondas…porque si lo haces, será tu sangre la que tendré que quitar de mi ropa.

0

__Mejor muerto y libre, que vivo y sometido__

0

.

.

.

Espero que os haya gustado. Y no, no es un one -shot =)

¿Review?


	2. Sangre Negra

**Disclaimer:** Orihime y Ulquiorra, así como los personajes que restan de Bleach, no me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente del Gran Tite-Sama.

**Advertencias:** Contiene gore, palabras malsonantes, lenguaje sexual explícito y lemmon.

**Aclaraciones:** Las frases en cursiva que separan los párrafos, son una especie de resumen poético del fragmento leído, lo digo por si alguien no se había fijado =).

**Notas de la Autora:** Capítulo dedicado a María, para que se decida de una vez a ver Bleach XDDDD.

Un saludo =D

_**He´s My Sin**_

.

Capítulo 2

Sangre Negra

.

.

.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana cuando me paré a mirar mis manos, eran blancas, largas y fuertes. Su sempiterno color tiza estaba salpicado de cientos de gotas escarlata. Los hilos de aquella putrefacta sangre me manchaban las manos y la camisa, y como tantas otras veces, me sentí enloquecer de ira. Asesté otra patada en la cara del gusano que yacía a mis pies, que implorando inútilmente por su vida, mis ojos, como dos esmeraldas ennegrecidas, permanecieron observando el cuerpo maltratado y lo ojos yertos de mi víctima, impasibles ante el sufrimiento, deleitándose con el fulgurante brillo de la sangre colorear las blancas baldosas del suelo.

Zas. _**Crack.**_

Otro grito de dolor…¿le habría roto otra costilla?

Ya iban 5.

Contemplé con satisfacción como la vida se le escapaba poco a poco del cuerpo, a través de las heridas abiertas, los ojos y la cueva tumefacta en la que se había convertido su boca.

Escuché un balbuceó, y otra patada en la cara que lo hizo gemir.

-Como no te calles te mato -dije. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ruidoso? ¿Es que no le había quedado claro ya, que no iba a cesar de golpearle? Tsk, todo era tan jodidamente molesto… .

A mí alrededor, en cambio, el silencio más absoluto imperaba con maestría, y causa de esto, no pude evitar sentirme levemente de mejor humor, y más que satisfecho con el miedo que infundaba. Nadie me iba a parar.

Nadie lo había hecho nunca, ni lo haría jamás.

Me aparté un par de pasos y miré a la multitud mientras el despojo cercenado se revolvía en sus encharcadas coyunturas.

El terror se había expandido por el aire y llegado a mi nariz como una ráfaga afrodisíaca que me excitó al instante.

Fue entonces cuando la ví entre la multitud…aquella chica de cabellos de brillante naranja y ojos grises como pozos sin fondo.

Sentí ganas de sonreír. Pues estaba seguro al cien por cien de que era su terror el que me había exaltado de aquel modo. Fue exactamente igual que aquella vez hacía ya cuatro meses, cuando me la había encontrado frente a frente a la salida del instituto , y ella, había estado tan cerca de morir que ni se lo habría podido imaginar.

Fue en ese momento en el que más me reprimí de golpearla, de tirarla al suelo y violarla hasta que pidiera clemencia, de que su sangre manchase mis manos y así beber…y disfrutarla.

Pero me contuve.

¿Por qué lo hice?

Incluso hoy me lo planteo, cavilo y me desquicio en vano, intentando encontrar una respuesta a aquella insidiosa cuestión que me corroe como el ácido.

Y me siguió mirando, con temor y terror esculpido en aquella cara pálida, contraída de pánico…de miedo.

No pude evitarlo, y antes de darme la vuelta y abandonar el pasillo, sonreí.

0

__No hay peor castigo que la indiferencia__

0

Y allí estaba yo. Delante de ella de nuevo, expectante y sediento de sangre, tan enfebrecido y agónico, que, apenas pude contenerme.

-Respóndeme chica, ¿Qué miras?

El silencio me consumió las entrañas.

Avancé un paso hacia ella, presa de la ansiedad, y, muy a mi pesar, ella no retrocedió ni un ápice, tembló durante unos instantes y luego se serenó dando con débil zapateo.

-Te voy a matar si no me respondes.

Y entonces me sorprendió por segunda vez.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó con los ojos grises llenos de lágrimas.

Parpadeé sorprendido por su pregunta.

No había rastro de miedo en sus ojos, ni de terror en sus palabras cuando se dirigió a mí, casi exigiéndome una respuesta, pidiéndome que la contestara, que le diera motivos de por qué hacía aquello, que justificaran mis actos…. Incliné levemente la cabeza, enfocando mi mirada con la suya. Aquella chica no me conocía si, en primer lugar, pensaba que iba a responderla, y en segundo lugar, si esperaba encontrar aunque fuera un mínimo de coherencia lógica en el hecho de que no la hubiese matado aún…lo que me recordó que, efectivamente, mis actos no correspondían a mi usual aplicación de la antes indispensable coherencia.

_Vaya_…otra vez.

Un calor conocido me recorrió por dentro cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Ella tembló de nuevo y se acercó dando un paso muy breve. El aire que revolvió sus cabellos fue directo a mi sensible olfato, ayudando a que mi retorcida mente divagara y desdibujara una truculenta escena llena de sangre y sexo, que me nubló los sentidos e hizo mella en mi cuerpo, llenándome de una insidiosa y súbita debilidad.

¿Quién era esa chica, que podía aturdirme de aquella manera?

La ira fluctuó cuando respondí sin pensar, sin saber realmente que acababa de entrar en un juego al que había perdido de antemano.

-Tú primero…chica.

Ella avanzó otro paso.

0

__Ve con lobos y aprenderás a aullar__

0

Rememoré mi conversación con ella mientras permanecía tendido en mi cama, con la mirada clavada en el techo.

*Flash Back*

_-Yo…bueno, aquella primera vez en la que choqué accidentalmente te miraba a ti porque… -lo dijo en voz baja y temblorosa mientras yo la miraba a los ojos, fijamente, esperando a que continuase._

_Su respiración estaba agitada, sus pupilas de un suave gris ceniza viajaban de mis propias pupilas hacia el suelo continuamente, intentando evitar el súbito miedo que yo tanto había anhelado por su parte._

_-Contéstame._

_-Bueno yo...sentía... -avancé un paso hacia ella, el aire helado abrasaba cuando me rozaba la piel, tenía la vista teñida de rojo y dorado, y lo único que deseaba era acercarme a ella…tocarla, y que me tocara._

_-¿Si?_

_-C-curiosidad por ti…porque nunca te había visto tan de cerca, Ulquiorra -aquello me dejó noqueado durante unos segundos._

_¿Curiosidad? ¿Esa chica había sentido curiosidad por mí? ¿¡Por verme de cerca?¿¡A mí? Por todo lo que se mueve... ¿Me estaba vacilando?_

_Chasqueé los dientes y apreté los puños, enrabietado porque sentía que se estaba riendo a costa…¿Qué otra explicación podía haber? ¡Nunca nadie aparte de mis compañeros, me había visto de cerca y había vivido para contarlo!_

_-¿U-Ulquiorra? -no se por qué, pero cuando escuché mi nombre brotar con temor y ansiedad de sus labios, el hambre que asta entonces había permanecido bajo control, se disparó por encima de mi consentimiento._

_Un gruñido desgarrado brotó de mi garganta, y el deseo de poseerla me consumió por dentro, despertando mi sexo y tensándolo como un cable de acero._

_Avancé hasta ella como una exhalación hasta apretarla contra la pared, aspiré el olor que desprendía la pálida piel expuesta de su cuello, cuando mi cara se hundió en el naranja furioso que eran sus cabellos._

_-¿Qu-Que haces? -su voz salió con un gemido bajo, a la par que mi nariz rozó su mejilla._

_-… -no respondí, solo seguí acariciándola, piel contra piel, su aliento cálido se estrellaba con delicia contra el cuello de mi camisa, mis manos exploraban sus tenues caderas y su corazón latía desaforado contra la redondez sublime de sus pechos, delatando la excitación que mi cercanía le provocaba. Mi cuerpo. Yo. Sentí el deseo irrefrenable de que gimiera, de que me besara y me acariciase. De que me arañase la espalda con las uñas, y que rogara porque siguiera haciéndoselo, cada vez más fuerte, más dentro, más cerca…De que me dijera que nadie la había hecho sentirse igual, de lamer su piel perlada en sudor y que, por fin, gritara mi nombre cuando el orgasmo la devastase, de que su interior estallase en llamas y me devorara. De sentirla y que me sintiese. De que me anhelase y yo la anhelara. De poseerla y que me poseyese. De ser uno…una y otra vez._

_-¿Qué sientes…chica? -moví mis labios sobre los suyos, sin tocarlos, gozando de la tensión sexual acumulada entre nosotros, del olor a excitación y a sexo que despedía su cuerpo, y al brillo lujuriosos de sus pupilas cuando se encontraban con las mías._

_-Yo...y-yo…no lo sé -una lágrima silenciosa brotó de sus ojos, y yo, me apresuré a recogerla con la lengua. Jadeó y yo no pude hacer más que apretarme contra ella, mi erección la golpeó en el vientre, insinuante y tan caliente como un hierro al rojo vivo. Gimió levemente, y con manos trémulas intentó apartarme de ella._

_-No…por favor -imploró, yo esbocé una sádica sonrisa, y volví a moverme contra ella, frotando mis caderas con las suyas, arrancándole gemidos exaltados a pesar de que se esforzaba mordiéndose los labios…hasta hacerlos sangrar._

_Sangre._

_La boca se me secó cuando aprecié el resplandeciente escarlata en contraste con su piel de porcelana._

_No pude evitarlo, me fue imposible no pasar mi lengua por sus labios, relamiéndolos, chupándolos con fruición, mientras nuestros alientos se entrechocaban y mezclaban, mientras los jadeos de ella me hacían apretarme contra su cuerpo, buscando calor y humedad aún con la ropa puesta._

_-P-Para por favor…no sigas…n-no me m-mates -cuando me separé de ella lo suficiente, aquellas palabras inconexas surgieron de su boca como una ráfaga de aire frío, llenándome de impasibilidad al instante._

_Junté mi frente con la de ella, clavé mis pupilas en las suyas, y luego, sonreí._

_-¿Te parece que esté intentando matarte?_

_Un violento sonrojo cubrió su cara perlina en una superficie escarlata brillante, su sangre palpitaba contra aquella sedosa piel pálida, pugnando por salir. Acaricié aquella pureza virginal con las yemas de los dedos, hambriento y embelesado a partes iguales._

_-No...no me lo parece._

_Entrecerré los ojos al apreciar la vergüenza en sus pupilas, y la pregunta salió sin permiso de mis labios aún coloreados por su sangre._

_-¿Te avergüenza lo que acabamos de hacer?_

_Ella gimoteó en voz baja, y las lágrimas volvieron a surcar su cara, temblaba como una hoja mecida por el viento, y fue eso lo que me impulsó a hablarla de nuevo, en un intento infructuosos de paliar aquel sentimiento que, de una extraña manera me había llegado dentro._

_-Yo nunca he hecho esto antes -como tantas otras veces se me adelantó…y me sorprendió._

_Entrecerré los ojos levemente._

_-¿Nunca?_

_Ella negó co la cabeza._

_Una idea peregrina se instaló en mi cerebro durante unos instantes._

_-¿Amas a alguien?_

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y, desde su baja posición engarzó su mirada con la mía de manera completa y absolutamente…sensual._

_Me descubría mi mismo deseando que no fuera a sí. Lo que no me sorprendió tanto fue el deseo asesino de descuartizar y quemar vivo a aquel que tuviera control sobre esa chica._

_Entonces ella negó con la cabeza._

_Yo permanecí impasible y me dí la vuelta._

_Satisfecho con la respuesta._

-Fin del Flash Back-

El silencio se había cernido sobre mí cuando por mi mente pasó la descabellada e irracional idea de llamar a Yammi…Pero, ¿Para qué? Incorporándome muy lentamente y sacando el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón, rememoré ilógicamente, y casi con gusto, los labios de la _chica_.

Marqué los números correctos y esperé con paciencia hasta que la voz del sujeto salió a todo volumen por el auricular.

-¡Eh, Ulquiorra tío! ¿A que se debe tu llamada?

No me sorprendió su elocuente reacción.

-Si me conoces tan bien como alardeas, debería plantearme si matarte o no -comenté sin emoción.

Sus carcajadas salieron a borbotones contra mis oídos.

-Hay que joderse, ¡Siempre con tus bromitas macabras!

Decidí no aclararle que no era ninguna broma. Más que nada para evitar gastar saliva en vano.

-Quiero que investigues a alguien.

-Que sorpresa…¿Y de quien se trata esta vez?

Sonreí.

-Orihime Inoue.

_0_

_ºº_Las razones, solo son razones si merece la pena explicarlas_ºº_

_0_

Cuando terminé de limpiar la ducha, me vestí y salí de mi apartamento más rápido de lo habitual, pues una desconocida e incompresible ansia me corroía las entrañas. Como todas las mañanas desde que tenía recuerdo, llegué al parque del noroeste, junto al instituto, el primero. Siempre llegaba antes de la hora, para así evitarme parloteos innecesarios e incluso alguna que otra reprimenda de los sujetos con los que allí me concertaba. Pues eran "sujetos" y no amigos.

Yammi tal vez esclavo, pero nada más.

-Eh, ¡Ulquiorra! -parpadeé confuso durante unos instantes, luego, y sin llegar a creerme que fuese un espejismo, Yammi me esperaba sentado en el banco de todas la mañanas, con una bobalicona expresión en la cara que s eme hizo inconfundible.

Sin duda era él, y a juzgar por la velocidad y la fuerza con la que agitaba su mano, tenía la información que le había pedido el día anterior.

Perfecto.

_0_

_ºº_Los motivos del corazón, ni la mente los entiende_ºº_

_0_

.

.

.

Y hasta aquí llego =)

Espero que os haya gustado, aunque haya sido más breve que el anterior.

¡En el siguiente capítulo veremos que es lo que esconde Orihime!

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º_Review?º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º**


	3. Traición en curso

**Disclaimer:** Orihime y Ulquiorra, así como los personajes que restan de Bleach, no me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente del Gran Tite-Sama.

**Notas de la autora: **En este capítulo empiezan a aclararse algunas cosas.

Un saludo =D y espero que os guste.

**Dedicatoria: **A mis estimadas lectoras, **ddeiSmile**, **Inoue**, **mamori anazaki** (a la cual espero complacer en futuros capítulos muajajaja, si, yo también soy una pervertidilla xDDDD), a **Niki-Dragonail** y **Juliex19**.

Así como **a todos los que me leeis y os molestáis en guardar mi historia en favoritas**.

Sin vosotros no podría seguir adelante.

Gracias :D

Sois amor ^^.

Y ahora ya os dejo con la historia que soy una pesada xDDD.

_**He´s My Sin**_

.

Capítulo 3

Traición en curso

.

.

.

Mientras caminaba junto a Tatsuki de camino al instituto, intenté en vano convencerme a mi misma que lo sucedido el día anterior estaba mal, que aquello había sido un sueño y que, Ulquiorra Cifer solo había intentado molestarme haciéndome aquello… . Aquello que, por mucho que intentara negarlo, me había gustado _demasiado_.

Me ruboricé al recordar el suave tacto de sus manos acariciándome la cintura, el aroma sutil que desprendían sus cabellos azabache, y sobre todo, aquella mirada oscura y arrebatadora que tantos secretos escondía.

Me froté los ojos con los puños, borrando todas esas imágenes teñidas de pasión contenida…. Yo no era ni mucho menos experimentada con los hombres, creyéndome inocente y virginal, el día anterior había correspondido de buen grado a Ulquiorra, y él, lejos de reírse de mi inexperiencia, me había incitado con la lengua a que continuase… me relamí secretamente, suspirando al recordar el sabor y el calor de la sin hueso dentro de mi boca, acariciándome sugerentemente, con suavidad…

— ¡¿Orihime? —el vozarrón desajustado de Tatsuki desvió mis pervertidos pensamientos hacía su menudita figura curvilínea.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Te llevo hablando como 20 minutos y pasas de mi…. ¿Se puede saber que narices te pasa? —preguntó poniendo los bracitos en jarras…y dejando su mochila sobre el pupitre…un momento, ¿¡PUPITRE! ¿En que momento habíamos llegado al instituto? Solté un suspiro y me disculpé con mi amiga…aquello solo esbozó levemente en mi cabeza una certeza más que necesaria, al menos, si quería continuar viva de aquí al fin del día.

Debía ir a hablar con Ulquiorra cuanto antes….pero al imaginármelo de nuevo frente a mí, atravesándome con sus ojos esmeraldinos, las manos en los bolsillos, y su habitual y anodina (que también atractiva, por supuesto) expresión en la cara me aterraba.

Y a la vez me excitaba.

_Orihime….estás más salida que un mono_…me dije a mi misma soltando otro suspiro, y, como consecuencia, una mal disimulada mirada interrogante de Tatsuki.

Bendita adolescencia.

* * *

_0_

_ºº_El amor no atiende a razones_ºº_

_0_

_

* * *

_

—Oye...Inoue, ¿Has escuchado los rumores acerca de Cifer no? —aquella voz petulante y nasal pertenecía a Atsumi Takazuka, una compañera de clase de "_esas"_.

Yo me hice la desentendida, pues cualquier cosa que me dijeran sobre él sería esclarecida más tarde…o tal vez dentro de mil años, cuando recaudara el valor suficiente como para encararlo.

Temiendo que me viera y se acercara ha hablarme, me tapé con dramatismo con la bandeja del almuerzo.

Karin frunció sus cejas depiladas.

Yo, por mi parte, solo deseé que me dijera el lugar dónde se las habían dejado de esa guisa…pues no iría al mencionado lugar ni de coña.

Retorné al mundo real cuando la pesada de cabellos oxigenados me tomó por el hombro e insistió con la preguntita.

—No, no lo he escuchado —mentí, oh si, vaya que si lo hice.

Los rumores estúpidos e infundados eran un tema que no me interesaba en absoluto, no obstante, y durante el segundo y medio que mi cerebro fue capaz de apartar a Ulquiorra de la mente, me planteé mis propios interrogantes.

¿Por qué esa tipa, que definitivamente…NO tenía ni gota de nada en común conmigo, se interesaba por mi opinión acerca de un tema X que de seguro ya todo el instituto sabía? No, si al fin iba a resultar que los hombres tenían razón al decir que las mujeres somos complicadas….

—Bueno no se si decírtelo…eres tan inocente —comentó dramáticamente llevándose la mano derecha al corazón. Yo enarqué una ceja mientras desmenuzaba mi trozo de merluza con el tenedor de plástico, intentando no vomitar por su pésima actuación.

¿Y como era eso de "inocente"? Si me hubiera visto el día anterior con Ulquiorra no diría todo eso…Un momento, ¿Y si ella si que lo había visto?

Tragué saliva e intenté que la mano no me temblara, paladeé el sabor metálico del miedo en mi boca cuando fui consciente de que, tal vez, esa chica me había visto con él.

El pánico irracional alojado en el comienzo del estómago n se parecía en nada al agridulce cosquilleo que la presencia de Ulquiorra me provocaba, y sin embargo….

Agité la cabeza y decidí continuar con la conversación establecida, para ver si todo aquello eran tonterías mías o de verdad esa chica había descubierto mi _secreto_.

Mi _pequeño y sucio_ secreto.

Mi vergüenza. Un pudor que más tarde debería analizar cuidadosamente, el sentimiento que descifraría y conseguiría paliar, pues, por muy vergonzoso que me pareciese, deseaba estar con él, anhelaba que me tocara y me estrechara entre sus brazos…¿debía realmente sentirme violenta si alguien nos había visto?

—Tranquila, puedes contármelo…Ya lo sabrá todo el instituto, ¿no? —me la jugué con esa afirmación, y, a juzgar por el rostro desconcertado de la chica, me atrevía a asegurar que nadie me había visto con Ulquiorra el día anterior, de ser así, su cara se habría configurado de manera diferente…al menos eso creía.

—Oh bueno, si tanto insistes… — ¿Qué yo insistía? Esa tía era una trolera del quince.

Yo asentí y le di un sorbito a la bebida.

—Bien, como ya deberías saber, hace un par de de meses, sucedió un...esto, ¿Cómo decirlo? -se mordisqueó el labio con premeditada y falsa indecisión, -Ya sabes, un "accidente".

Yo permanecí impasible, saboreando el ácido cítrico esparciéndose por mi lengua, la cual, anhelaba inconscientemente otro tipo de contacto.

— ¿Accidente? —cité yo.

—Si —sonrió triunfalmente y luego frunció el entrecejo, —Ulquiorra Cifer pegó y violó a una chica delante de todos.

Fue entonces cuando, un torrente de ideas inconexas y alocadas brotaron en mi cabeza, se arremolinaron y formaron una especia de afilada garra que me rasgó desde el estómago hasta el centro del pecho, quemando todo a su paso, paralizándome las extremidades y desconectando mi cerebro del mundo exterior, pues el miedo, el dolor y la decepción extrema inundaron mi ser en una truculenta y despiadada marejada emocional.

— ¿Inoue? —ella…esa chica me habló.

La limonada estaba derramada por la mesa.

Mi cerebro reanudó sus funciones.

Y todo tomó forma.

* * *

_0_

_ºº_Solo cuando alguien te importa puede decepcionarte_ºº_

_0_

_

* * *

_

El toqueteo incesante en los botones de la caja registradora y la voz baja y preocupada de Miau a mi lado casi conseguía mantenerme ajena al agujero doloroso y penetrante que había en mi pecho.

Pues las últimas noticias recibidas de Ulquiorra, el chico que me había besado por primera vez, el psicópata y oscuro, el insensible y profundo, aterrador y definitivamente, mi peor pesadilla, acababan, de alguna manera de hacerle desaparecer.

Punto.

No debía tocar más el tema y lo sabía, ni de lejos admitiría que todo aquello me hubiese podido influir lo más mínimo, y, aunque en aquellos momentos hubiese creído las palabras de Atsumi acerca de él, el miedo de que todo aquello fuese real me aterraba más que ninguna otra cosa.

Ser sabedora de que aquel muchacho solitario e impredecible hubiese calado en mí a cualquier nivel después de haber hecho "supuestamente" tal cosa…era definitivamente frustrante y doloroso para mí.

—Ne, ne, Inoue —la voz de Miyu interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos durante un momento.

— ¿Si?

—Hoy mi novio sale antes de trabajar, y le he dicho que se pase a recogerme, haber si con un poco de suerte su madre no está en casa y podemos...bueno, ya sabes —la chica soltó una risotada.

Yo solo sonreí.

¡Ugh!

Novio.

Aquella palabra había dolido.

-Bien, me quedaré a terminar el turno, no te preocupes, no queda mucha gente —sonreí de nuevo.

— ¡Orihime eres un cielo! —_y una falsa_, pensé correspondiendo al abrazo.

—No te preocupes, que cuando venga tu chico yo intentaré hacer lo mismo.

Sus palabras quedaron bailoteando en el aire unos segundos.

Un momento… ¿¡De que puñetas estaba hablando?

— ¿¡De que chico hablas Miyu?

El terremoto de rizos oscuros que era su cabellera había desaparecido entre las estanterías de los yogures, por lo que su voz chillona me llegó distorsionada.

— ¡Ese que me dijiste el otro día! -y la imaginé guiñándome un ojo.

¡Estaba hablando de Ulquiorra!

Por dios… ¿Cómo podía haber sacado tales conclusiones?

Definitivamente, aquella chica se le desconectaba el cerebro con una ligereza….

Sacudí la cabeza y comencé a reorganizar los folletos de propaganda sobre la caja registradora ajena a que, el supermercado veinticuatro horas estaba tan silencioso como un cementerio.

Escuché los pasos antes de que el aroma familiar despertara mi terror, su cara se desdibujó a imprecisos trazos cuando puso su compra en la cinta, y definitivamente sus ojos (esos ojos atemorizantes y verdes como esmeraldas) se clavaron en mis retinas.

—Me has mentido, chica.

La respiración se me desajustó, la boca se me secó por completo y mis ojos borbotaron lágrimas que quemaban como ácido.

Su nombre, salió de mis cuerdas vocales con un jadeo, un sordo crujido y un suave bisbiseo, laxo y sin fuerzas, derretido por el aura demoníaca que lo rodeaba.

—Ulquiorra —jadeé en voz abriendo y cerrando las manos histéricamente, de nerviosismo puro.

—Orihime…me has mentido. Y quiero saber porqué —autoritario y frío como el acero, las palabras volvieron a golpearme con hastío como aquella primera vez.

— ¿En que te he mentido? —quise saber aún sin apartar la mirada de él.

Me fijé entonces en su ropa…el genérico uniforme había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una camisa negra abotonada hasta el pecho, y unos pantalones oscuros que desparecían tras la barra de la caja, todo lo demás permanecía igual…por bien o por desgracia.

No me contestó, simplemente estiró el brazo sobre la superficie tiznada de grasa que nos separaba, para llegar a mi cara y rozarme el pómulo, capturando una lágrima furtiva que persistía en su huir de mis ojos.

—Te duele el corazón, chica, ¿Por qué?

Tragué saliva.

— ¿Qué…que quieres decir con eso?

Él alzó la cabeza, pues estaba con la mirada clavada en su largo dedo níveo, atento al bamboleo de mi translúcida y pequeña lágrima. Su expresión era una mezcla de incomprensión y burla.

—Cuando alguien se siente mal suele llorar…chica —aclaró simplemente.

Yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, y con nueva energía limpié las lágrimas de mi cara y me sorbí la nariz.

—Tal vez tengas razón Ulquiorra —acepté, atrayendo de nuevo la penetrante mirada de sus ojos esmeralda… ¿preocupados?

—Es por Ichigo Kurosaki.

Mis ojos se abrieron de estupor.

— ¿Qué?

Ulquiorra frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—Le amas — un leve deje de amargura se filtró en su monocorde voz...alterándola y turbándome a mi en le proceso.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho tal cosa?

El, esta vez, abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

— ¿No es así entonces?

—Yo… —mierda, ¿que se supone que debía decir en un momento como aquel? Puede que Kurosaki si me hubiese gustado en el pasado, pero definitivamente no le amaba…. No a él, por lo menos.

Miré de nuevo a Ulquiorra, allí tan quieto y gallardo, con un brazo apoyado en el borde de la cinta transportadora, y el otro, extendida hacia mi cara en un gesto de infinita movilidad….

Él.

El único que ocupaba mi mente desde hacía días.

Al que era incapaz de quitarme de la cabeza.

Solo él.

—No…no amo a Ichigo Kurosaki.

El permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

Aquella pregunta tan directa e intensa me pilló con la guardia baja, mis rodillas se aflojaron y me tambaleé para dar de culo en la pequeña silla de felpa en la que solía descansar cuando no había clientes en la tienda.

— ¿Chica? —otra vez preocupación…y yo…bueno, era algo así como un estallido de alegría con la consistencia de la gelatina.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —dije agitando la cabeza e incorporándome lentamente, —No te preocupes, es el cansancio, ya es hora de que cierre — comenté quitándole hierro al asunto, luego miré su compra, abandonada sobre la cinta (una lata de refresco y un paquete de pan de molde). Sonreí. — ¿Te cobro?

El dirigió su mirada hacia aquel punto en concreto.

—Por favor.

* * *

_0_

_ºº_Las lágrimas de los ojos son la dicha del corazón_ºº_

_0_

* * *

Después de cobrarle los 820 yenes y de dejar el supermercado en manos del encargado (el cuál no pudo evitar mirar al Ulquiorra con recelo), ambos abandonamos el establecimiento con lentitud, yo, por mi parte, esperando que aquella lenta y fluida caminada se extendiera hasta el infinito.

—Nunca imaginé que alguien tuviese tanta imaginación —comenté con ligereza mientras continuábamos andando.

—Hay de todo por le mundo —contestó,

—Si, supongo -—suspiré y él me miraba….de nuevo.

—Orihime… ¿Pensaste realmente que le hice aquello a esa chica?

Sin duda una pregunta difícil….y dolorosa de recordar a pesar de su falsedad.

—…tal vez, pero solo durante un instante, después, cuando te ví, supe que, de alguna manera, eso no era posible —aclaré, —Creo que soy demasiado crédula.

Él permaneció en silencio.

—Yo no hiero a la gente por placer, chica —habló, —Siempre hay motivos para mis acciones.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunté tal vez demasiado alto.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, sacándome una risita.

—Siempre.

— ¿Puedo indagar sobre uno? —me atreví a preguntar con inocencia.

Ulquiorra se paró en el sitio, y me miró durante un minuto que se me hizo una auténtica eternidad.

—Solo uno.

Sonreí.

— ¿Porqué pegaste a Tatshuo?

En frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

— ¿Quién?

—Ya sabes, el gordito de pelo rizado de 1 - c…es menor que tú.

—Y también el doble de grande en idiotez y tamaño, Orihime —puntualizó con sorna.

—Si…eso es cierto.

—En cualquier caso, le forré a patadas porque un gusano asqueroso como él osó insultar a las mujeres.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me recosté en la pared, pensativa.

— ¿A las mujeres?

—A una en concreto —puntualizó.

— ¿Puedo saber a quién?

—No.

Bufé algo molesta.

—No es justo, ¿Por qué no?

—Pues porque no.

— ¡Eso no es ningún motivo! —exclamé algo indignada.

—No es un motivo, es MÍ motivo, y es más que suficiente —rebatió contundentemente emprendiendo de nuevo el caminar, pero al notar que no le seguí se dio la vuelta.

—Vivo aquí —señalé con un gesto la casa tras la verja descolorida.

Ulquiorra desanduvo el camino y se posición frente a mí…muy cerca.

—Gracias por acompañarme —susurré en voz baja, apartándome un mechón naranja de la frente.

—No hay por qué darlas —atajó él.

—Nos vemos mañana — y con una breve inclinación, me dispuse a entrar en el pequeño patio delantero, siendo detenida por la mano férrea de Ulquiorra.

—Que duermas bien Orihime… si, nos vemos mañana —y me besó.

Vaya que si lo hizo, el fuego volvió a inundarme tanto la mente, como el cuerpo, los jadeos ahogados que surgieron de mi garganta y el ronroneo al sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca hizo mella de nuevo en mi abotargado cuerpo. Rompí el contacto abrasador de nuestras bocas al caer hacia delante contra su pecho, temblorosa y ruborizada.

Permanecimos así un tiempo indefinido, escuchando los latidos de sendos corazones en la penumbra, a la lúgubre luz de las farolas.

— ¿U-Ulquiorra? —me atreví a preguntar.

— ¿Umh?

— ¿Por qué me has besado?

Otro silencio.

—…pues, porque me gusta hacerlo.

Tragué saliva…emocionada y conmocionada a la vez… ¿Conmocionada de emoción tal vez? Posiblemente.

—Y… -vacile, —Es igual…—me acurruqué contra su pecho, frotando mi nariz contra la suave camisa de algodón, aspirando su aroma y desfrutando la masculina dureza de sus pectorales.

—Pregunta, Orihime.

Yo parpadeé.

—Es una tontería —murmuré.

—Aún y así quiero saberlo -exigió.

-Vale, vale…bien, esto… ¿La otra vez, también me besaste porque te gustaba hacerlo? —pregunté apresuradamente sintiendo mis mejillas en llamas.

Silencio.

—No, la otra vez lo hice porque supuse que me gustaría hacerlo, pues me era imposible saberlo de antes, dado que todavía no te había besado —aclaró.

—Vale —sonreí y estreché el lazo de mis brazos alrededor de su espalda.

—A ti también te agrada, chica.

No era una sugerencia.

Estirando mi cuello, y con las rodillas fuertes de nuevo, me puse de puntillas y besé suavemente su labios entreabierto de sorpresa.

-Si, también me gusta.

Y sonreí.

* * *

_0_

_ºº_La verdad es más verdad, cuando dos personas la comparten_ªª_

_0_

.

.

.

* * *

Chan, chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Ahí queda eso XD.

En el siguiente habrá emoción, con colaboración especial de Ulquiorra *_*

Un saludete.!

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º_Review?º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º**


	4. Piel

**Disclaimer:** Orihime y Ulquiorra, así como los personajes que restan de Bleach, no me son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Tite sama.

**Notas de la autora: **Espero que os guste el nuevo episodio, Ulquiorra lidiará con algunos problemillas.

**Advertencias**: Gore.

**Dedicatoria: **A mis estimadas lectoras, sin vosotras no podría seguir :D

**Mención especial: **Albita, todo todito para ti. Seguro que me amarás mucho más.

¡Disfrutad!

_**He´s My Sin**_

.

Capítulo 4

Piel

.

.

.

A pesar de que aquella situación me era extrañamente familiar, y, particularmente molesta, permanecía apoyado en la pared durante cinco minutos más, observando y recopilando información.

Un grito y luego el desgarro sordo de los hilos destrozados.

Y no es que yo fuera especialmente insensible, ni mucho menos ciego, pero, en aquel aspecto de su vida, mejor aún, en aquella_ situación_, no pintaba ni cortaba nada. Me era total y completamente indiferente.

Otro chillido y más insultos…maldita sea, aquella situación empezaba a hastiarme, pues odio con todo mi ser que me molesten cuando estoy pensando.

Aquello no me llevaría más de 20 minutos, eran dos tipos.

Pan comido.

Cierto era que la mujer desmadejada en el suelo, manchada y semidesnuda, no me sorprendió lo más mínimo, fue la guisa y el aspecto de los gusanos lo que me turbó durante el milisegundo en que la frase adecuada fue escupida por mi labios.

Directa y letal.

—Eh, vosotros —el sujeto sobre la mujer jadeante se levantó y dirigió hacia mí una mirada a medias entre la lascivia producto de su violación en proceso, y la ira, por mi acertada (e inoportuna) interrupción—.Dejad a la chica y largaos. No estoy de humor.

Las carcajadas de ambos hombres me resultaron aún más irritantes, pero el colmo del asunto fue su contestación.

—¡Eh ,Chris! ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho este capullo?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Capullo? ¿Yo? Ese tío no sabía con quien hablaba…y en breve iba a saberlo, oh si. Iban a ver quien de los tres era más capullo.

Permanecí impasible.

—Si tío, ¡Está de la olla! —el otro sujeto, alto y desgarbado, avanzó unos pasos hasta mí.

En el suelo, la mujer gimoteaba e intentaba quitarse al otro hombre de encima.

—¡Pero si es un niñato! —exclamó el tipo rubio incrédulo—.Mira chaval, como no te largues ahora mismo te partimos la cara, ¿Está claro?

—He dicho que paréis, ¿Acaso no me habéis oído gusanos?

El hombre sobre l mujer entrecerró los ojos mientras se incorporaba, con su cuerpo musculoso e imponente bien podría trabajar en una discoteca como portero, no obstante, seguí parado, a la escucha y en guardia.

Pues hasta los gusanos mas rastreros eran capaces de revolverse y fastidiar.

Todo se movía a cámara lenta, cuando, el tipo rubio avanzó hacia mi izquierda, cerrándome el paso, mientras el moreno se acercaba, me agarraba la camisa y me hablaba.

SU aliento pútrido solo acrecentó mi ira.

—Escúchame bien pedazo de mamón, nos has visto la cara y sabes lo que hemos hecho, así que como no te largues ahora mismo de aquí y te mantengas callado…—barbotó.

Yo enarqué una ceja, su mano rozaba la piel de mi cuello.

Apreté los dientes.

A mi nadie me tocaba.

_Nadie._

—¿O qué? —le interrumpí. —¿Mandarás a tus amiguitos gays de la cárcel a que me maten? Adelante, en ese caso, el que morirá serás tú.

Sus ojos oscuros se apagaron durante un instante, y pude oler el miedo en su pegajosos sudor, su puño en mi camisa aflojó levemente, y su vientre tembló de pánico, para luego retumbar con carcajadas histéricas.

—¿Lo has oído Chris? ¡Este mocoso nos está amenazando! —tronó.

—Si George, le he oído.

—P-por favor, vete, te matarán si intentas ayudarme —la temblorosa voz de la mujer me sorprendió…me llegó dentro y retorció la cólera, tránsformándola en furia asesina.

—¡Haz callar a esa zorra! —chilló fuera de sí el tipo que moriría pronto, pues, si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no saldría vivo de allí.

Luego todo se emborronó, pues un puño duro como el acero se estrelló contra mi cara. Escuché un "no" ahogado de la mujer, el la vorágine me absorbió, me perdí a mí mismo.

Me abandoné al instinto.

A la sangre.

Al sadismo.

El suelo , cómplice de mi pericia asesina, me devolvió de nuevo a mi posición original, y, como un garfio certero e ineludible, mi mano agarró el trozo laxo y semi yerto de carne que era el cuello del tipo.

—¡Pero que cojones…! ¡Argth!

—¡George! — el rubio intentó acercárseme por la espalda.

—Como te muevas un solo paso, le apretaré tanto el cuello a esta mal nacido que escupirá sangre hasta por lo ojos.

La hercúlea fuerza de mi mano estrujó la tierna carne del cuello, y el tipo en su forcejeo, no hacía mas que auto lesionarse.

Oh si…un crujido y un chillido ahogado salió de la maltrecha garganta de aquel hombre, que, en su impotencia, lanzó una patada al aire en intento de alcanzarme.

Volví a apretar.

El borboteo de la sangre en mi mano me hizo sonreír.

Otro grito.

—¡Serás hijo de puta! —el rubio se lanzó contra mí. La mujer, inmersa en su penosa huída apenas si atinó a susurrar un leve gracias "gracias" mientras desapareció por el callejón recolocándose la ropa.

Un estallido y con fuerza brutal, estrellé al hombre al que agarraba del cuello contra el otro.

Ambos cayeron al suelo en un concierto de chasquidos y crujidos.

**Crack**.

_Más_ grito.

—¡Maldito hijo de…! —el rubio gritó mientras se incorporaba manchado de sangre. Fue demasiado lento y, antes de que el insulto saliese de su boca, mi mano retuvo su cuello.

—Como vuelvas a hablar, te apretaré tanto la garganta y el torso que los jodidos pedazos de hueso viajarán por tu cuerpo, llegarán a tu corazón y pulmones y los harás estallar mientras chorreas sangre por la boca y los oídos. Oh si. Y ten por seguro que yo estaré ahí para verlo, gusano. Disfrutaré cada segundo en el que tu agonizas, no lo dudes.

Las pupilas del tipo se estrecharon de terror y un desgarrador chillido se abrió paso por su garganta en proceso de descuartizamiento.

La acera estaba encharcada de sangre escarlata, y yo, inmenso en mi propia psicosis paranoide, sonreía.

Fue entonces cuando miré al hombre rubio con detenimiento. Me regocijé con siniestro placer en su expresión torturada, en el color morado que iba tomando su rostro a medida que mi mano oprimía su garganta, sus ojos, en blanco a causa del dolor y las cientos de venas intraoculares, estallando y regando la impía blancura del globo ocular con su rojizo resplandor.

—¡Tu…eres…! ¡Argth! —Un jadeo y un borboteo.

Le solté.

—Como os vuelva a ver la cara por la calle estáis muertos.

Ambos inconscientes y tiznados de pecado y sangre, yacieron en la calle mientras yo me marchaba.

Si, había visto miedo en sus ojos cuando me había reconocido, cuando había que morirían tan pronto yo viera sus rostros en la calle. Y debían tener por seguro que, si habían confrontado conmigo y quedaban indemnes, eran más que afortunados.

Vaya.

Tendría que volver a lavar mi ropa.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

Y es que el rojo…definitivamente no era mi color.

_0_

_ºº_Collar de castigo_ºº_

_0_

— ¡Ulquiorra tío! —la voz aguda y torturada de Yammi perturbó mis cavilaciones cuando, intentando tal vez mostrar empatía, algo más que su irritante vocecilla me llegó a tocar, pues su mano yacía sobre mi hombro — ¿Qué te ha pasado si puede saberse? ¡Nunca antes nadie había conseguido rozarte!

—Eso ya lo se, Yammi —contesté con voz monocorde mientras ignoraba la mirada mordaz de Grimmjow, así como su sonrisita demente, gesto que yo odiaba fervientemente.

— ¿No me vas a dejar curártelo al menos? Está hinchado —comentó con timidez torciendo su pequeña boca.

Seguí caminando, dispuesto a ignorar sus balbuceos inútiles y desarraigados, concentrado en buscar una melena naranja entre la multitud rutilante y huidiza, apresurada en su menester de apartarse de mí. Me sentí algo inquieto cuando, a pesar de haber buscado a la chica durante aquellos primero instantes de instituto, ninguno de aquellos esfuerzos me había merecido la pena. Suspirando y soltando una maldición entre dientes, entré en mi clase con desgano, con la imagen tortuosa de Orihime evitándome.

Porque estaba seguro que lo estaba haciendo.

Y eso me cabreaba.

_0_

_ºº_Sus puños rezuman violencia, pura violencia_ºº_

_0_

— ¿Se puede saber dónde va, Señor Cifer? —puede que aquello me confundiese durante un escaso segundo y medio, no obstante, tenía definitivamente cosas más importantes en las que centrarme que en una clase repetitiva e insustancial como aquella.

—Me voy, y no, no pregunte dónde porque no le voy a contestar.

Los ojos del profesor se abrieron de par en par ante mi contestación y yo, aprecié algo que anteriormente había pasado desapercibido, y es que…definitivamente aquella cara no me sonaba de nada.

El silencio reinante en la clase así como el olor a pánico que exudaban todos y cada uno de los alumnos en el aula hicieron aún más patente la alocada e impensable idea de que, tal vez, aquel hombre no sabía quien era yo.

Definitivamente no tenía tiempo para aquellas gilipolleces. Con intención de largarme lo antes posible para evitar muertes colaterales, apresuré mis pasos en pos de la puerta corrediza de la clase, pero, antes de que tan siquiera pudiera moverme un ápice, aquel hombre de rostro barbilampiño y ojos sagaces estaba a mi lado, con una mano sobre mi hombro, y la mirada severa. La vista se me nubló durante un momento, luego, un haz de luz roja hizo que tuviera que entornar los ojos y…el sabor agridulce de la ira en mi boca, esparciéndose por mi lengua impregnándola con aquel néctar venenoso que me corroía la carne fue solo un aviso inofensivo previo a la demencial ira que yo iba a expresar.

—Usted no va a ningún sitio, señor Cifer, y menos aún habiéndome contestado así —un apretón en mi hombro.

Se escucharon jadeos y grititos ahogados.

—Oh dios… —escuché.

—Le está tocando…—otra voz.

Sonreí.

Porque aquel hombre, definitivamente…no sabía quien era.

Agravado la situación en la que se encontraba, y para horror de todos los presentes, aquel hombre iba a pagar haberme distraído de mi importante quehacer, me había negado un deseo expresado en voz alta, y por último y no menos importante estaba _**aquel**_ hecho

Me estaba _**tocando**_.

Y por eso iba a morir.

Un borrón y un chasquido, luego los gritos, el olor acre y siniestro de la sangre, con su voluptuoso color carmesí, y su fulgurante resplandor cobrizo sobre el suelo formando un charco. Y mi ropa empapada..._mierda_.

Definitivamente Orihime no debía verme de esa guisa.

Mis manos blancas como la tiza volvían a estar tiznadas del líquido vital, el cual brotaba a chorros de la cercenada garganta, goteante y desmenuzada por la presión que mi mano había ejercido.

—Y ahora me voy…profesor.

Más gritos.

Y yo….

Otra sonrisa.

_0_

_ºº_El pájaro, al igual que el alma, anhela la libertad_ºº_

_0_

Vi a Orihime en la distancia, parecía atenta a todos mis movimientos mientras mantenía lo que me pareció una conversación banal con su amiga…la cual no reconcordaba haber visto antes.

—Eh Ulqui tío, ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato aquí conmigo? Estas monadas quieren conocerte —Grimmjow con sus chorradas…estaba sentado plácidamente en el lugar más apartado del patio, junto a un viejo almacén lleno de material escolar que ya nadie usaba, y del que nosotros poseíamos una llave.

Fijé mi atención en las dos chicas sentadas junto a aquel sujeto.

Pelo rubio, ojos grandes y maquillados, sonrisas que pretendían ser sugerentes y faldas demasiado cortas….

-Hmp…tus monadas no me interesan —y me alejé de allí intentando contener los incontrolables vómitos (unidos a mis ganas de matar) para sentarme algo más lejos, junto a un banco de piedra corroído y destartalado.

— ¿Es por la tal Orihime Inoue? —la voz de Yammi no me incomodó como cualquier otra vez anterior, esta vez, sin embargo, me hizo sentir un ligero malestar en el pecho, uno que no dejó de acentuarse a medida que nuestra conversación avanzaba.

Decidí ser poco preciso.

—Tal vez.

El soltó un suspiro.

—Esa chica no es tu estilo.

Reflexione durante unos momentos lo que acababa de decirme y al fin, dándome por vencido, le miré a los ojos.

—Y… ¿Cuál es mi estilo si puede saberse?

—Hmmm…pues no sabría decirte, tal vez de las que estaban antes con Grimmjow. Ya sabes, en plan putas.

—No insultes a las mujeres.

Yammi bufó para ahogar una carcajada.

— ¿Qué rollo te traes con esas ínfulas de caballero tío? ¿Acaso has conseguido meterte en la cama con Inoue con esa clase de artimaña?

Apreté los dientes, y estoy más que seguro que aquel chasquido desagradable hizo mella en el timbre altanero y superficial de la voz de Yammi, pues pude oler sin problemas el hedor pestilente de su sudor…el cual _apestaba_ a miedo.

—Para resumir el tema... ¿Quieres morir? —mi voz destilaba ira cuando aquellas palabras borbotaron de entre mis labios.

El estaba lívido.

—E-Esto tío ya sabes…era coña —soltó una carcajada histérica mientras se levantaba a toda prisa, alejándose de mi y mi corrosiva ira—. L-Luego nos vemos colega.

El timbre nasal de la sirena, y todos de nuevo a clase.

El altercado entre el profesor Inuyama y yo era toda una noticia, se había extendido tan rápidamente que incluso a mí había logrado sorprenderme.

¿Se habría enterado Orihime?

Y como si pudiera leerme la mente o percibirme de alguna manera extra sensorial, ahí estaba ella, caminando mucho más lenta que sus compañeros, rezagada y peinándose nerviosamente los cabellos anaranjados. Sus ojos grises miraban intermitentemente mi posición, luego al suelo y por último hacia delante. Fue entonces cuando aprecié que, en un movimiento premeditado, tiraba al suelo con vehemencia el cuaderno lleno de hojas y estas, como si trataran de ayudarla a rezagarse más aún, se esparcían por la arena rosácea del patio.

Tras una columna y con ansiedad que posteriormente no admitiría, esperé con paciencia a que mi princesa terminara de interpretar su papel.

Escuché sus pasitos tímidos a escasos metros de mi escondida ubicación y, emergiendo con lentitud del resquicio, la miré.

Y lo que vi en sus ojos me dejó impactado. Aquellos orbes oscuros escondían una tormenta tras las espesas pestañas, un miedo y una preocupación aún más acuciante que el velo de miedo que anteriormente pudieran haber albergado. La desazón y el pánico que me golpearon me hicieron darme la vuelta más rápidamente de lo que habría deseado para luego, como una especia de mecanismo oculto, caminar con diligencia y premura hacia el almacén desvencijado y corroído por el tiempo.

Orihime me seguí de cerca.

Yo, como un autómata, saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo para introducirlas en el oxidado ojal de la puerta, la cual crujió como posesa cuando le propiné una patada para que se abriese del todo.

El interior estaba en penumbra, y un aroma conocido a humedad y heces de mosca llegó hasta mi nariz. Mi pituitaria no tuvo que soportar aquel tormento mucho tiempo, pues el aroma sensual e inocente que desprendía Orihime ocultó cualquier otro olor que pudiera distraerme.

El silencio se abrió paso entre nosotros como una sima profunda e insalvable.

Su voz tenue interrumpió el clamoroso silencio con certera precisión, consiguiendo que mi aturullado cerebro se pusiese a funcionar de nuevo.

—Ulquiorra —susurró.

Yo permanecí en silencio.

Escuché el sonido bajo y arrastrado de la suela de goma de sus náuticos contra el suelo plagado de polvo y periódicos viejos.

—Ulquiorra —repitió otra vez, esta vez con más firmeza.

Más silencio.

— ¡Ulquiorra! —chilló y, casi haciéndome daño, estrelló su manita cremosa contra mi camisa escolar con tanta fuerza que me obligó a encararla, pues durante su monólogo yo había permanecido de espaldas—.Dime por qué.

El tono exigente de su voz me dejó momentáneamente noqueado.

— ¿Cómo dices? —pregunté mirándola fijamente.

—Quiero saber que ha sucedido exactamente, ahora mismo —su cara estaba contraída en una mueca total de enfado.

Enfado que yo no comprendía en absoluto, si vamos al caso.

— ¿Te refieres a lo de ese profesor? —indagué algo confuso e intentando por todos los medios no acercarme a ella para sentirla…pues aquella súbita ira me había hecho excitarme y preguntarme, cual sería su reacción si yo la proponía contacto humano.

—Eso ya lo sé…y te digo que no me ha parecido bien —frunció levemente en entrecejo y luego, por fin, acortó por completo la distancia entre nosotros, se acurrucó en mi pecho y con mano trémula, acarició mi mejilla magullada con suavidad.

Haciendo que mí deseo de tenerla aún mas cerca aumentase.

— ¿Es por _mi magulladura_ por lo que preguntas, Orihime?

Ella asintió, mientras perfilaba con las yemas de los dedos el límite de la pequeña y amoratada hinchazón en mi pómulo derecho.

— ¿Qué pasó? Nunca nadie antes había logrado tocarte.

Finalizó con un suspiro y luego, se apartó un paso para distanciarnos, un paso que yo salvé al segundo, recuperando nuestra distancia anterior y sacándole un sonrojo a ella.

—Soy humano, me despisté medio segundo.

— ¿Y el motivo?

—Yo…no quiero decírtelo.

Ella parpadeó algo confundida.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Sería…desagradable para ti.

Ella tragó saliva y volvió a apartarse, mirándome profundamente herida.

— ¿A caso…fue por una mujer? —entonces vi el dolor reflejado en lo ojos, al igual que temor y un imperceptible odio, que titiló durante un segundo para luego apagarse.

Esa chica era muy rara….

Al no responderla con rapidez, y deduciendo que tal vez estaba celosa, Orihime se dio la vuelta e intentó huir ahogando un sollozo en su garganta.

Por suerte para ambos, yo estaba prevenido y rápido como el pensamiento, agarré su mano cuando estaba por desaparecer por el hueco de la puerta de madera.

Un breve "oh" y luego estaba de nuevo en mis brazos, y yo besándola y saboreándola, despacio y concienzudamente, acariciando su piel suave como la porcelana con las manos, su cabello naranja, y escuchando muy pagado de mi mismo los gemidos que murieron en mi boca sedienta al momento que acaricié la esponjosa pantorrilla.

—Ulquiorra… —jadeó derrotada cuando la conduje hacia la pared más oscura del pequeño almacén—. Por favor… —ahogó un jadeo cuando llegué a tocar la suave tela de sus bragas, las cuales y para aumentar todavía más mi ego, estaban húmedas.

Arqueándose a causa del placer, paseé mi lengua con premeditado descaro por toda la amplitud de su cuello, mordiendo la piel aterciopelada con los dientes, succionando y acariciando aquel pedazo de cielo disfrazado y oculto de la vista.

Todo mi cuerpo era fuego, un fuego incontrolable que se propagada y aumentaba alimentando por los gemidos de ella, de Orihime, cuando, de un solo y eficaz movimiento, penetré con los dedos su cavidad, invadiéndola y llenándome de su calor.

Se puso tensa…muy tensa, temblaba al son de que dictaba mi dedo dentro de su cuerpo y luego gritó, aferrándose a mi cabello, tirando de unos mechones que momentos antes, había estado revolviendo furiosamente.

Luego se desvaneció con laxitud, deslizando sus manos por mi espalda, y acurrucando su cara en mi pecho agitado.

El dolor de mi sexo tenso bajo los pantalones era algo con lo que no había contado, una ansiedad que me llevaba al límite del raciocinio, al cúlmen del dolor. Por ella.

—Ulquiorra yo…—estaba ruborizada, podía sentir el arder de sus mejillas contra la camisa—.Siento no saber hacer esto mucho mejor…nunca antes…

La aparté de mí tomándola por los brazos.

Elevó sus ojos grises hasta mí con timidez, yo solo pude acariciarle la mejilla.

—No te pido nada Orihime. Me agradas tal como eres ahora mismo, y, si no fuera así, no me habría molestado en hacer que te corrieras.

Ella ahogó un grito cuando yo pronuncie aquel término que, tal vez sonase obsceno, pero en ese momento me pareció adecuado pues realmente era lo que había pasado.

La había tocado.

Masturbado.

Cien formas de decir lo mismo con mayor o menor aceptación social.

Todo era lo mismo, la acción en si no cambiaba a la hora de experimentar placer sin llegar a la penetración. Y sin embargo…verla tan colorada con las manos sudorosas y los ojos expresando un embarazo total, no pude evitar esbozar una breve sonrisa.

—No tienes que avergonzarte Orihime, tengo que decir que a mi también me ha gustado —acaricié con cuidado su cara, exaltándola brevemente.

—No quiero que te formes una idea equivocada sobre mí…no era mi intención venir aquí y bueno…montármelo contigo. Ese rollo de chica fácil no es lo mío —susurró meciéndose levemente.

—Ya lo sabía —acoté deslizando mi tacto hasta su barbilla—.Si fueras de ese tipo de chica, no me habría conformado con tocarte, yo también habría querido que me "aliviaras".

Quité el dedo de su cara.

— ¿Aliviara? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Yo solo asentí.

Sus ojos formaron una interrogación durante un momento y luego…su cara se puso tan roja como un tomate cuando aquel vistazo fugaz había ido a parar a abultamiento entre mis piernas.

—Oh, yo…lo siento, ¡Joder soy una estúpida! Perdóname por favor…—balbuceó torpemente retrocediendo unos pasos.

Aquella reacción volvió a sorprenderme. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Había vuelto a rebasar el límite de su pudor de chica virgen?

Hubo otra idea que me pareció más lógica, así que me limité a formularla y aclararme de una buena vez.

-Eres una mujer muy hermosa Orihime comencé, haciéndola ruborizarse por el halago—.Cualquier hombre al que hubieras permitido acercarse tanto a ti, y, al que hubieras besado y acariciado como a mí, habría tenido una reacción similar, no te aflijas por ello. Es una reacción natural del cuerpo.

Parpadeó ante mi coherente aclaración del tema.

-Entonces… ¿No es mi culpa? —preguntó dudosa.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Absolutamente no —dije . — Nadie tiene la culpa de ser como es, y, el hecho de que seas jodidamente sexy y atrayente no te hace más culpable que el resto.

Ella boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, un pez de rostro color carmesí intenso, pues había vuelto a turbarla.

Tal vez debería dejar el tema.

—Gracias por el halago… —susurró abrazándome. —La próxima vez…a lo mejor consigo que no te sientas…oprimido.

Me quedé helado ante sus palabras, pues acababa de acceder abiertamente a tener sexo conmigo…puede que no de inmediato, pero, en cualquier caso, había conseguido algo que nunca antes hubiese podido imaginar. Y es que el tema del sexo no era uno de mis quebraderos de cabeza principales. Estaba ahí, al igual que cualquier otro tema, y como cualquiera al que le picase la curiosidad, lo había hecho un par de veces, a lo sumo tres, y tampoco había sido para tanto. Era placentero si, pero no moriría si por casualidad no volvía a experimentarlo nunca más.

Sin embargo…ahora que había descubierto mi anhelo por Orihime, el sexo volvía a ser un tema que si que me interesaba tratar.

Pero_ solo _con ella.

—Te invito a un capuchino de máquina —comenté dándola un golpecito suave en la cabeza.

Ella se separó de mí, aún con las manos en mi pecho.

— ¿Cómo sabes que solo me gusta el capuchino de máquina? —sus sagaces ojos brillaban divertidos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Intuición —contesté solamente saliendo del almacén.

—Pero… ¿Y las clases? —inquirió algo apurada—.No me e enterado del paso del tiempo.

—No te preocupes Orihime —una vez afuera le tendí la mano, la cual tomó con rapidez entre las suyas—. No ha nacido nadie capaz de negarle algo a un Cifer.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé —comentó crípticamente mientras desaparecíamos por la verja desvencijada del instituto…misteriosamente abierta para nosotros.

_0_

_ºº_El placer es la droga de los dioses_ºº_

_0_

_._

_._

_._

Bueno, y con esto y un bizcochete…hasta el sábado que viene Xddddd.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Recuerdo que este fic constará de un capítulo más y el epílogo.

Un saludo ^^


	5. Veneno

**Disclaimer:** Orihime y Ulquiorra, así como los personajes que restan de Bleach, no me son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Tite sama.

**Notas de la autora: **Siento mucho la tardanza, pero los estudios me tenían la imaginación bien atada ^^U

**Advertencias**: Pesimismo EXTREMO.

**Dedicatoria: **A mis estimadas lectoras, sin vosotras no podría seguir :D. Mil gracias.

* * *

.

.

_**He´s My Sin**_

.

Capítulo 5

.

.

.

Veneno

.

.

.

_Para endulzar tu saliva,  
tu sangre,  
y la humedad de tu cuerpo  
usaré veneno._

_Te veré morir  
lentamente,  
en este lecho  
entre manos de agua  
y leche._

_La palabra que te ama  
recorrerá el cuerpo._

_Como arsénico._

_Interrumpirá tu vida,  
y sentirás que la locura  
ebria,  
desnudará tus sueños._

_Te verterás,  
convulsionarás,  
te paralizarás._

_En el portal del abismo  
desatará los nudos  
para encontrarte,_

_Y al fin encontrarnos,_

_Desnudos._

Un sollozo desgarrado surgió de mi garganta cuando, sin previo aviso, las palabras impregnadas de terror y desesperanza me golpearon con furia.

Sentía el cuerpo torpe y tirante, la lengua yacía pastosa y atascada, regodeándose en su propio pudor insidioso, negándose a moverse, al menos desde aquel día, que, perdido entre mis recuerdos, me quema como el ácido en la piel, llagaba mi memoria y desmenuzaba muy poco a poco el sentimiento de culpa que pugnaba por abrirse paso hasta mis ojos ya secos.

Secos de lágrimas, amor y deseo.

Pues como un río en el estío, mis sentimientos se había evaporado, había sido absorbidos por otro mucho más fuerte, uno que empieza por V y que me atormenta el alma, como el mar embravecido en una noche de tormenta.

La vergüenza me observaba desde la altura con ímpetu e ira contenida, despreciando los nobles e inestables estadíos de mi razón. Me torturaba con su titilante pesadez, me hacía vomitar sangre y revolcarme en agua salda, tragando continuamente su marchita esencia, mientras me consumía poco a poco.

Me estiré en la cama y permanecía boca abajo, intentando que algo más productivo que lágrimas surgiesen de mi interior. No me sorprendí al no encontrar nada.

Estaba vacía.

Completa y absolutamente _vacía._

_0_

_0_

__El sabor del miedo solo pueden saborearlo los más valiente__

_0_

_0_

Una especia de graznido bajo fue lo que me despertó de aquel intranquilo sueño, el pájaro del vecino no paraba de atormentarme con su cansina letanía mañanera. Me descubrí a mi misma sin ganas de levantarme, sin ganas ni tan siquiera de respirar. De repente todo se había vuelto demasiado complicado, incluso mover un dedo me planteaba arduos procesos de análisis antes de realizarlo.

Me arrastré como una serpiente hasta el baño, y apenas me sorprendí al verme a mi misma reflejada en aquel turbio pedazo de cristal.

Mi rostro estaba demacrado e hinchado, mis ojos parecían estar vacíos, el iris de un gris claro estaba tiznado de tinieblas, velado por la vergüenza y el pecado. Y mi pelo parecía un almiar de paja sucio y maloliente.

Abrí el grifo de la bañera con parsimonia mientras me perdía irremisiblemente en mis recuerdos. El agua se desbordó y yo reaccioné zambulléndome en el agua gélida, contenta de no tener que poner buena cara al resto del mundo.

Ahora estaba recluida en mi propia pecera, ajena a los asuntos exteriores.

Como buena sádica, me regodeé en mi tristeza recordando aquel día…que se me hacía tan lejano, aún habiendo sucedido hacía apenas unas semanas.

_-Flash Back-_

Los jadeos y los gritos que emitía mi garganta me eran completamente ajenos, sentía algo cortante y duro en mi entrepierna, algo que escocía con su calidez, algo que me cercenó por dentro, y mis lágrimas fluyeron como un río desbocado hasta morir en la suave y revuelta cama.

En _**su **_cama.

La cama de Ulquiorra Cifer, en la cual me encontraba tirada, desnuda y con la respiración tan agitada como si recientemente hubiera corrido en una maratón. Sobre mí, desnudo y frustrado, el dueño del lecho me observaba, medio preocupado medio excitado. Y luego la respiración se me volvió oscura pesada, y un dolor acerado e incipiente me embargó haciendo que mis entrañas clamaran por más, tal vez demasiado rojo, tal vez demasiada pasión, el caso es que mi alma necesitaba más de aquella tortura medio placentera y palpitante. Luego el sabor ácido del pánico y los jadeos contenidos de Ulquiorra sobre mí. La acidez de su aliento me calaba hasta el alma, y así de oscuro y acuciante, su ansiedad se transformaba en mi anhelo y mi fetichismo rayaba la obsesión. Obsesión por él. Porque el dolor que me producía se había tornado la droga que necesitaba tanto o más que respirar. Y fue entonces cuando todo se tornó de un rojo aún más intenso y yo sonreí y el cielo se volvió mas gris. Un trueno y un estremecimiento.

—¿Orihime? —sus palabras llegaron a mi mente como una ráfaga de aire invernal, a mis labios cárdenos de frío, y sus caricias pesadas y resbaladizas dentro de mi cuerpo, tirante y embotado por el trabajoso y tiznado placer pecaminosos que atormentaba mis neuronas. —¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que pare?

Quise contestarle que no se detuviera, que todo aquello me gustaba, pero me di cuenta de que la situación que vivíamos era de una naturaleza diferente para mí que para él. Si…definitivamente el sadismo que me constreñía se había tornado de lo más oscuro. Manoteé el aire en busca de su cara, y la encontré. Besándolo y su aliento gélido me llegó al estómago y lo congeló. Solo las lágrimas calientes de mis ojos me hicieron entonar el cuerpo lo suficiente como para reaccionar y tocarle… .

Otro jadeo ahogado y luego más silencio. ¿Era yo la que estaba llorando? Mis ojos de deshicieron de aquella neblina espesa de mi cerebro y desperté.

El estaba ahí y eso era lo único que me importaba, con la piel demasiado blanca y los ojos tan brillantes como siempre. Acaricié su pelo con suavidad y luego asentí sintiéndome peor que un despojo.

Luego el solo me besó en la comisura de los labios y se apartó. Un desgarro descolocado y luego el borboteo de más sangre.

Me incorporé y apenas si me faltó tiempo para acurrucarme en su pecho y casi suplicar perdón por mi virginidad.

—Lo siento mucho Ulquiorra —susurré en voz baja.

No contestó.

—Te juro que la próxima vez no me quejaré tanto.

Sus ojos relampaguearon momentáneamente.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada Orihime, soy yo el que debería pedirte perdón, he sido un insensible…debí suponer que "esto" podría suponerte molestia.

Yo solo asentí y luego sonreí, acercando mis labios aún helados a los suyos.

—La próxima vez… —susurré para que solo él pudiese escucharlo, aunque tal vez, de tanto repetirlo, me lo decía a mi misma. —La próxima vez, la próxima vez… .

Inmersa en una vorágine casi familiar, me levanté del lecho y busqué mis pertenencias con el alma escurrida en mis pies. Tanteando encontré unas bragas negras de encaje tiradas sobre la alfombra, mi sujetador parejo a los interiores un poco más allá, junto a la ventana. El uniforme del colegio desperdigado y con los botones descosidos por el arrebato pasional junto a la puerta de entrada, junto con el paraguas de estúpidas ranas sonrientes, abierto y mojado.

Sentí ganas de echarme a reír cuando contemplé lo infantiloide que yo parecía con aquella quimera, así, tan verde como la hierba, y con sus ranas de ojos psicóticos brillando en la semipenumbra…

No obstante, lo que realmente me enervaba de esa situación era lo inminente de mi zozobra mental. Deseé poder tenderme en la cama, y que Ulquiorra me hiciera suya de una vez, que dejara de intentar no herirme en el proceso…me ponía enferma, me causaba dolor y, como pude comprobar el rosa de sus intenciones terminó por colmatar el vaso de preocupaciones que era mi cerebro.

La casa de él no estaba demasiado lejos del instituto, así que decidí salir de allí lo antes posible y, con un poco de suerte eludir a mis compañeros de clase.

No obstante, y como siempre supe que pasaría y que no terminaba de querer creer, sucedió.

—Orihime -dijo él agarrándome la mano—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Y yo me sentí mas podrida que nunca.

—Claro…acompáñame —solo debo decir que no me arrepiento de que la voz sonase calmada.

Ulquiorra sonrió fugazmente, y el agujero que había bajo mis costillas terminó por engullir mi corazón. Ahora si estaba sola.

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Y me incorporé en mi cama, reflexionando y regodeándome en la pena. Porque, aunque el apodo de "Reina del Drama" estaba cogido por otros tantas, en ese momento me sentí la más rastrera de todas las mujeres del mundo.

Un chica que no merecía la pena.

Una más del montón.

_Yo._

_0_

_0_

_ºº_Y el fuego contaminó su alma de escarcha. Y de cómo murió la princesa_ºº_

_0_

_0_

El crack que hizo mi corazón cuando la escena ante mis ojos acaeció, fracturó de manera inquietante el silencio reinante. Parecía estar presenciándolo desde un extraño ángulo, apartada e incapaz de intervenir, me había transformado en una marioneta con los hilos rotos y el vestido de reina deshilachado y tiznado de barro. Luego estaba caliente y todo era ardor, y de la humedad orogénica de sus labios contra los míos, y su piel desnuda contra mi vientre, el resollar de mi aliento y de la muerte lenta y extinguida de mis pulmones. Después el tiempo se detuvo y hubo otro crack.

—O-Orihime… —y luego la muchacha llamada Orihime, que miraba a su amiga con los ojos aún velados por la pasión, y de cómo esas mismas pupilas grises ardían y se resquebrajaban en cientos de pedacitos diminutos. Y de él, incapaz ya de hacerla reaccionar, separándose de ella —en realidad de mí, pero en ese momento no me dí cuanta, estaba demasiado ocupada en analizar todos los crujidos desagradables que daba mi alma— y mirándola, mirándola como si nunca antes la había visto.

—Orihime…¿Q-Que estás haciendo con él? —el aire escondido en mis pulmones —si, ya los había recuperado— salió proyectado en forma de cientos de gritos diferentes. Teñidos de ira, de amor, y de desesperación. Todo pareció volver a la normalidad de nuevo, mi cuerpo me perteneció de nuevo y quemaba…y a la vez estaba helado. Sentir la mirada sorprendida, aterrorizada de Tatsuki sobre mí, su rostro desencajado y sus mejillas arreboladas a causa de la vergüenza supusieron que todo mi alrededor se transformara en una neblina difusa, carente de forma y sentido.

_Crack._

Y el sol brillaba. Y el aire soplaba. Y…algo no funcionaba.

Sentía ganas de destruir algo hermoso. De matar, de sumergirme en un mar helado y perderme por toda la eternidad. Quería huir de ellos y no volver a verlos, quería romperme, destrozarme para nunca más nadie pudiera repararme.

Yo quería…_desaparecer_.

Y lo hice.

_0_

_0_

_ºº_Quería respirar humo_ºº_

_._

_._

Gracias por la paciencia y esas cosas. Haré otro episodio breve de Ulquiorra, y os aseguro que en ese si que habrá lemmon. Y luego por último el epílogo. Realmente me da pena terminar la historia, así que la alargué un poquito XDDDDD. Bueno pues eso, que me voy por la ramas, espero que si os haya gustado y en el peor de los caso que no os haya hecho vomitar XD.

Si dejáis un review seré _**MUCHO**_ más feliz. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
